hypothetical_servantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
These servants represent the everyday person and their struggles in life. Though they may not have become cornerstones of human history they still made their mark in history. They are the people who are remembered not for their legends but for who they were. A Abraham Lincoln.jpg|Abraham Lincoln|link=Abraham Lincoln Al Capone.jpg|Al Capone|link=Al Capone Alan Turing.jpg|Alan Turing|link=Alan Turing Alexander II of Russia by Monogrammist V.G. (1888, Hermitage) detail.jpg|Alexander II|link=Alexander II Alfred Hitchcock.jpg|Alfred Hitchcock|link=Alfred Hitchcock Alma Mahler.jpg| Alma Mahler |link= Alma Mahler Amelia Earhart.jpg|Amelia Earhart|link=Amelia Earhart Anastasia 4.png|Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova|link=Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova Anton Chekhov.jpg|Anton Chekhov|link= Anton Chekhov HD ArchdukeFranzFerdinand.jpg|Archduke Franz Ferdinand|link=Archduke Franz Ferdinand Aristotle.jpg|Aristotle|link=Aristotle Avicebron4.png|Avicebron|link=Avicebron Aya.jpg|Aya|link=Aya B Babe Ruth.jpg|Babe Ruth|link=Babe Ruth Bao Xin.png|Bao Xin|link=Bao Xin Benjamin Franklin.jpg|Benjamin Franklin|link=Benjamin Franklin Bianshi.png|Bianshi|link=Bianshi Billy Mays.jpg|Billy Mays|link=Billy Mays Bob Ross.jpg|Bob Ross|link=Bob Ross Bram Stoker 1906.jpg|Bram Stoker|link=Bram Stoker Brothers Grimm.jpg|Brothers Grimm|link= Brothers Grimm C Cai Wenji.png| Cai Wenji |link= Cai Wenji Cao Ang.jpg|Cao Ang|link=Cao Ang Cao Hong.png|Cao Hong|link=Cao Hong Cao Pi.png|Cao Pi|link=Cao Pi Cao Ren.png|Cao Ren|link= Cao Ren Cao Xing.jpg|Cao Xing|link=Cao Xing Cao Xiu.png|Cao Xiu|link=Cao Xiu Cao Zhang.jpg|Cao Zhang|link=Cao Zhang Cao Zhi.png|Cao Zhi|link=Cao Zhi Carl Linnaeus.jpg|Carl Linneaeus|link=Carl Linneaeus Captain Ahab.jpg|Captain Ahab|link=Captain Ahab Captain Nemo.jpg|Captain Nemo|link=Captain Nemo Catherine the Great.jpg|Catherine the Great|link=Catherine the Great Charlotte Corday.PNG|Charlotte Corday|link=Charlotte Corday Confucius.png|Confucius|link=Confucius D Dian Wei.png| Dian Wei |link= Dian Wei E Edgar Allan Poe.png|Edgar Allan Poe|link=Edgar Allan Poe Elvis Presley.jpg|Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley Ernest Shackleton.jpg|Ernest Shackleton|link=Ernest Shackleton Erik Pontoppidan.jpg| Erik Pontoppidian |link= Erik Pontoppidian F Fa Zheng.png| Fa Zheng |link= Fa Zheng Fan Yufeng.png|Fan Yufeng|link=Fan Yufeng Frank Sinatra.jpg|Frank Sinatra|link=Frank Sinatra Freddie mercury.jpg|Freddie Mercury|link=Freddie Mercury Frederick Douglass.jpg|Frederick Douglass|link=Frederick Douglass Frederick the Great.jpg|Frederick the Great|link=Frederick the Great G Gao Changgong.jpg|Gao Changgong|link=Gao Changgong Gavrilo-princip vafYD.jpg|Gavrilo Princip|link=Gavrilo Princip General-george-s-patton.jpg|General Patton|link=General Patton Genghis khan.jpg|Genghis Khan|link=Genghis Khan General Custer.jpg|George Armstrong Custer|link=George Armstrong Custer George Washington 1.jpg|George Washington|link=George Washington Ginchiyo Tachibana.jpg|Ginchiyo Tachibana|link= Ginchiyo Tachibana Gracia.jpg|Gracia|link=Gracia Guan Xing.png|Guan Xing|link= Guan Xing Guan Yinping.png|Guan Yinping|link= Guan Yinping Guo Jia.png| Guo Jia |link= Guo Jia H Hammurabi.jpg|Hammurabi|link=Hammurabi Hannibal barca by jason zhou 01 sized.jpg|Hannibal Barca|link=Hannibal Barca Hanzo Hattori.jpg|Hanzo Hattori|link= Hanzo Hattori Harry Houdini.jpg|Harry Houdini|link=Harry Houdini He Qi.png|He Qi|link=He Qi Hermann Rorschach.JPG|Hermann Rorshach|link= Hermann Rorshach Hernán Cortés.jpg|Hernan Cortes|link= Hernan Cortes Hisahide Matsunaga.jpg|Hisahide Matsunaga|link= Hisahide Matsunaga Homer.jpg|Homer|link=Homer Hua Tuo.png|Hua Tuo|link=Hua Tuo Hunter S Thompson.jpg| Hunter S. Thompson |link= Hunter S. Thompson I Ina.jpg|Ina|link=Ina Ivanport4.png| Ivan the Terrible |link= Ivan the Terrible J Jack Johnson.jpg|Jack Johnson|link= Jack Johnson Jian Yong.png|Jian Yong|link=Jian Yong Johannes Brahms.jpg| Johannes Brahms |link= Johannes Brahms John Cabot.jpg|John Cabot|link=John Cabot John Dee.jpg|John Dee|link=John Dee 800px-John Wilkes Booth-portrait.jpg|John Wilkes Booth|link=John Wilkes Booth Johann Sebastian Bach.jpg|Johann Sebastian Bach|link=Johann Sebastian Bach John Millington Synge.jpg|John Millington Synge|link= John Millington Synge Joseph Stalin.jpg|Joseph Stalin|link=Joseph Stalin JRR Tolkien.jpg|JRR Tolkien|link=JRR Tolkien Julia Child.jpg|Julia Child|link=Julia Child Jia Xu.png|Jia Xu|link= Jia Xu K Kanbei Kuroda.jpg|Kanbei Kuroda|link= Kanbei Kuroda Kanetsugu Naoe.jpg|Kanetsugu Naoe|link= Kanetsugu Naoe Katsuie Shibata.jpg|Katsuie Shibata|link= Katsuie Shibata Keiji Maeda.jpg|Keiji Maeda|link= Keiji Maeda Kenshin Uesugi.jpg|Kenshin Uesugi|link= Kenshin Uesugi Kim Jong-il.jpg|Kim Jong-il|link=Kim Jong-il Kiyomasa Kato.jpg|Kiyomasa Kato|link=Kiyomasa Kato Kojuro Katakura.jpg| Kojuro Katakura |link= Kojuro Katakura L Lady Hayakawa.jpg|Lady Hayakawa|link= Lady Hayakawa Leo Tolstoy.jpg|Leo Tolstoy|link= Leo Tolstoy Lewis & Clark.jpg|Lewis & Clark|link=Lewis & Clark Lewis Powell.jpg| Lewis Powell |link= Lewis Powell Li Dian.png|Li Dian|link= Li Dian Li Kan.png|Li Kan|link=Li Kan Liu Shan.png|Liu Shan|link= Liu Shan Lu Dai.png|Lu Dai|link=Lu Dai Ludwig van Beethoven.jpg|Ludwig van Beethoven|link=Ludwig van Beethoven M Ma Chao.png|Ma Chao|link=Ma Chao Ma Dai.png|Ma Dai|link= Ma Dai Margaret E Knight.jpg| Margaret E. Knight |link= Margaret E. Knight Mark Twain.jpg|Mark Twain|link= Mark Twain Malcolm X.jpg|Malcolm X|link= Malcolm X Marquis de Sade.jpg|Marquis de Sade|link=Marquis de Sade Martin Luther King Jr..jpg|Martin Luther King Jr.|link=Martin Luther King Jr. Masanori Fukushima.jpg|Masanori Fukushima|link= Masanori Fukushima Michael Jackson.jpg|Michael Jackson|link=Michael Jackson Mitsuhide Akechi.jpg|Mitsuhide Akechi|link= Mitsuhide Akechi Mitsunari Ishida.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida|link= Mitsunari Ishida Motochika Chosotakabe.jpg|Motochika Chosokabe|link= Motochika Chosokabe Motonari Mori.jpg|Motonari Mori|link= Motonari Mori Muhammad Ali.jpg|Muhammad Ali|link=Muhammad Ali Muneshige Tachibana.jpg|Muneshige Tachibana|link= Muneshige Tachibana N Nagamasa Azai.jpg|Nagamasa Azai|link= Nagamasa Azai Naotora Ii.jpg|Naotora Ii|link=Naotora Ii Napoleon-bonaparte.jpg|Napoleon Bonaparte|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Nene.jpg|Nene|link=Nene Nicholas II.jpg|Nicholas II|link=Nicholas II Niels Bohr.jpg| Niels Bohr |link= Niels Bohr No.jpg|No|link=No Nobuyuki Sanada.jpg|Nobuyuki Sanada|link= Nobuyuki Sanada O Oichi.jpg|Oichi|link= Oichi Okuni.jpg|Okuni|link=Okuni Otto von Bismark.jpg|Otto von Bismarck|link=Otto von Bismarck P Pablo Picasso.jpg|Pablo Picasso|link=Pablo Picasso Pang Tong.png|Pang Tong|link= Pang Tong Pompey the Great.jpg|Pompey|link=Pompey Prince Shotoku.png|Prince Shotoku|link=Prince Shotoku Pang De.png| Pang De |link= Pang De Q Quintus Fabius Maximus.jpg|Quintus Fabius Maximus|link=Quintus Fabius Maximus R Ranmaru Mori.jpg|Ranmaru Mori|link= Ranmaru Mori Richard I.jpg|Richard I of England|link= Richard I of England Richard Francis Burton.jpg| Richard Francis Burton |link= Richard Francis Burton JROppenheimer-LosAlamos.jpg|Robert Oppenheimer|link=Robert Oppenheimer Rutherford B Hayes.jpg|Rutherford B. Hayes|link= Rutherford B. Hayes Ryoma Sakamoto.jpg|Ryoma Sakamoto|link=Ryoma Sakamoto S Sakon Shima.jpg| Sakon Shima |link= Sakon Shima Scipio Africanus.jpg|Scipio Africanus|link=Scipio Africanus Shaka Zulu.jpg|Shaka Zulu|link=Shaka Zulu Sima Yi.png|Sima Yi|link=Sima Yi Sitting Bull.jpg|Sitting Bull|link=Sitting Bull Stanley Kubrick.jpg|Stanley Kubrick|link=Stanley Kubrick Sun Luban.png|Sun Luban|link=Sun Luban Sun Luyu.png|Sun Luyu|link=Sun Luyu Sun Yi.png|Sun Yi|link=Sun Yi Sweeney Todd.jpg|Sweeney Todd|link=Sweeney Todd T Tadakatsu Honda.jpg|Tadakatsu Honda|link= Tadakatsu Honda Takakage Kobayakawa.jpg|Takakage Kobayakawa|link=Takakage Kobayakawa Takatora Todo.jpg| Takatora Todo |link= Takatora Todo Theodore Roosevelt.jpg|Theodore Roosevelt|link=Theodore Roosevelt Thomas Jefferson.jpg|Thomas Jefferson|link=Thomas Jefferson Toshiie Maeda.jpg|Toshiie Maeda|link= Toshiie Maeda U Ujiyasu Hojo.jpg| Ujiyasu Hojo |link= Ujiyasu Hojo V Vladimir Lenin.jpg|Vladimir Lenin|link=Vladimir Lenin Voltaire.jpg|Voltaire|link=Voltaire W Wang Yi.png|Wang Yi|link=Wang Yi Wang Yun.png|Wang Yun|link=Wang Yun Wen Ping.png|Wen Ping|link=Wen Ping Wilhelm II.jpg|Wilhelm II|link=Wilhelm II William Wallace.jpg|William Wallace|link=William Wallace 800px-Sir Winston Churchill - 19086236948.jpg|Winston Churchill|link=Winston Churchill X Xiahou Ji.png|Xiahou Ji|link= Xiahou Ji Xiahou Yuan.png|Xiahou Yuan|link= Xiahou Yuan Xu Shu.png|Xu Shu|link= Xu Shu Xu Zhu.png|Xu Zhu|link= Xu Zhu Xu Huang.png|Xu Huang|link= Xu Huang Y Yi Ji.jpg|Yi Ji|link=Yi Ji Yoshihiro Shimazu.jpg|Yoshihiro Shimazu|link= Yoshihiro Shimazu Yoshimoto Imagawa.jpg|Yoshimoto Imagawa|link= Yoshimoto Imagawa Yoshitsugu Otani.jpg|Yoshitsugu Otani|link= Yoshitsugu Otani Yu Jin.png| Yu Jin |link= Yu Jin Yuan Shao.png|Yuan Shao|link=Yuan Shao Yue Jin.png|Yue Jin|link= Yue Jin Z Zang Ba.png|Zang Ba|link=Zang Ba Zhang Yi.png|Zhang Yi|link=Zhang Yi Zhou Yu.png|Zhou Yu|link=Zhou Yu Zorro.jpg|Zorro|link=Zorro Zhang Fei.png|Zhang Fei|link= Zhang Fei Zhang He.png|Zhang He|link= Zhang He Zhang Liao.png|Zhang Liao|link= Zhang Liao Zhenji.png| Zhenji |link= Zhenji